1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to workbenches and more particularly to workbenches used to cut patterns from a plurality of layers of material.
2. Prior Art
In conventional workbenches utilized for simultaneously cutting the plurality of patterns from a plurality of layers of overlapping material, needle holes are formed in the bench top and square pipes are attached to the underside of the bench top adjacent the needle holes and springs are installed in the square pipes. Needles are inserted through the holes in the bench top and are maintained in an upright position by means of the springs provided in the square pipes. However, such conventional workbenches have suffered from many drawbacks. One drawback is that the springs are sometimes affected by the tension applied to the sheets of material which are overlapped. As a result, the spring moves so that the needles are moved into inclined position thereby causing the patterns on the overlapped sheets of material to slip from their matched positions. Another problem is that since such workbenches depend only on the clamping action of the tightly adhering springs to hold the needles in place, the needles cannot be held firmly in place such that they do not move up and down. Another disadvantage is that since the springs must be installed for all the needle holes provided in the workbench top, the structure of the workbench is complicated and costly.